


The Loneliest Laughing Lady at the Prom

by Kaktus_nsfw



Category: Furry (Fandom)
Genre: Animalistic genitalia, Awkward First Times, Bathroom Sex, Cowgirl Position, F/M, Furry, HMOFA - Freeform, High School, Human, Human Male on Anthro Female, Prom, Short & Sweet, Teenagers, Vaginal Sex, clitoral sex, larger female, spotted hyena
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 15:41:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21056825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaktus_nsfw/pseuds/Kaktus_nsfw
Summary: A teenager finds himself bored at his first prom, but soon he eyes a familiar face among the crowd looking miserable and alone. A pretty face. A pretty face that often humiliated him. Boyish challenges and some sympathy pushes him into a surprising situation.





	The Loneliest Laughing Lady at the Prom

It was a Friday night. A pleasant, cool Friday night. Which would have be nice had Philip actually been outside, but no. Today was prom night, something he didn't really care for, but came to for the free food and drink, and maybe the possibility of watching some people embarrass themselves. He could see a few familiar faces dot the crowd of dancers, and quite a few more stuck against the walls in a shy stupor. The gymnasium wasn't renovated so much as adorned with balloons, tinsel, and tables, though with the darkened lights, no one would take notice of those.

Philip adjusted his ancient coat jacket and dress pants. They were the textbook definition of hand-me-downs, but at least they fit and didn't cost an arm and a leg. The rest of participants, the ones dancing, at least, had some fairly expensive looking clothes. The teen took a few moments to look at the people on the dance floor, shaking away with enjoyment. That didn't seem too bad, actually, though the music was something to be desired. It was some pop thing he knew was popular but never listened to personally.

Punch was first on his agenda, before anything else. This was Philip's first prom and he knew the social importance of punch from every single movie featuring some sort of public dance. Seemed like a few others also knew how important it was with the group that hovered around the drink table. The bored teenager sidled up next to the table and reached for a lone Styrofoam cup. He leaned in to eavesdrop on some conversations, but the booming music drowned out any scrumptious morsels of gossip. Instead, he went to the fabled bowl and looked in. Suddenly all those movies came rushing back, reminding him of the horrible things that get placed in there.

With an empty cup in-hand, Philip decided to head over to some of his peers that still clung to the gymnasium walls. He gave an exaggerated wave and yelled a greeting, "Yo!" Persons turned to give their greeting, which was more than he was expecting. Not that he didn't have friends, but they appeared miserable or jealous.

"Aren't any of you gonna hit the floor?" he joked.

"Are you kidding me? Who's gonna go with?" his friend, a rounded kid named Jeff, replied. Jeff sipped his cup in annoyance, reminding Philip of his own empty cup.

"Nah, I'm good," Cameron said, another of Philip's lame clique. Phil could pinpoint the disappointment in his friend's voice, but opted to not to poke fun at his obvious lie. "What about you, eh Phillipe?" Philip loathed that nickname, he completely forgot how he got it in the first place.

"No, I'm good too. Didn't bother asking anyone," Philip said as casually as he could. He put his empty cup to his lips unconsciously and took a swig of nothing.

"Pfffffft, who would ask you anyways?" Jeff piped up, eager to shoot back at his friend. That question caught the jacketed teenager off-guard.

"Well I, uh, you know, I've got girls interested," Phil stammered. Highschool was harder on him than he expected. He at least wanted a girlfriend before the year was out, but failed to make it to first base with any female. With his charisma, it could have been said that he didn't even make it to the baseball game in the first place.

Jeff breathed through his nose dismissively, Philip couldn't hear it, but he instantly spotted it. "I'm serious," Phil replied as he straightened out his jacket.

"Yeah?" Cameron said with a lean against the wall. "Go pick out a girl, then." He urged Philip with a hand. Phil himself quickly looked at the crowd to see if any feminine creature would even talk to him, or maybe look at him for a few seconds. He shook his head at the challenge after a few moments of searching.

"Seriously, I'm good." Another sip of nothing.

"Psst, hey, check it out," Jeff said, nudging a tubby finger into Philip's side. "Over there." He nodded at the farside of the room, where a female lone figure stood. "Is that June?" Philip squinted and made out the girl in the distance. There she was. June the Hyena, or Dominatrix as some people called her behind her back. The last person Phil expected to see at prom. Not without a can of spray paint and a few water balloons, that is. A self-described bitch and extreme passion for mocking others.

"Wow, look, she's a loser too," Cameron replied.

"Good," Jeff spat.

Philip remained silent as he eyed June. There was something different about her, different enough not to cause him to trigger his fight or flight reaction. Maybe it was her white, frilly dress, or her combed mane, or maybe even her meek appearance. Her face lacked the regular toothy grin and sharp eyes figuring out how best to push you over and call you an idiot. Instead, she looked almost worried or scared about the crowd before her, like it was an angry mob.

"I bet she'd dance with you," Cameron joked.

"Oh fuck off, Cameron," Philip snapped. While he was annoyed with the teasing, he didn't exactly hate the idea. Sure, June had dumped mashed potato down his shirt just a few weeks ago and on several occasions called him a geek, nerd, idiot, et cetera, but his teenage hormones took the reins on this one. June seemed like a fine lady, and the dress made her all the more appealing. He could look past the fact that she was at least a foot taller than him and her muscles could snap him with no effort. Well, a small part of Philip didn't want to look past that at all.

The music faded out, a small pause until the next track came out. June appeared to jump at the sudden silence and looked about frantically. Her harsh image completely crumbled in Philip's mind, making the thought of approaching her even more appealing. It would be funny at the very least, but he couldn't actually do it, not in front of his friends. Not unless... "Ten bucks and I'll go," Philip's libido blurted. Libido and feeling a bit sad for her.

Jeff's eyes nearly popped out of his head. "Done!" he shouted, handing over some greasy bucks.

Cameron pitched a few dollars in. "You'll need it for the stitches."

Phil pocketed the cash. "Here, hold this." He handed over his still empty cup to Jeff and attempted to appear presentable, much to his friends' confusion. Before his conscious mind could ask what he was doing, Philip navigated around the gym towards June. On his approach, his lust was slowly replaced with sympathy as he could make out more and more of her appearance and expression.

In moments he was right next to June. It seemed she was too overwhelmed by everything else to notice him, since she didn't immediately growl an insult at him. Philip was similarly overwhelmed, now that he was next to an aggressive Hyena girl that would probably love to take out her worries on him fairly brutally. In-between the usual smells of over-applied deodorants and perfumes, the teenage boy could make out a pretty, flowery aroma coming from June.

An awkward giggle startled Philip out of his gawking. He looked up to see June staring down at him, her face trying its best to put on an angry scowl. The boy swallowed and gave a wave as his mind tried to find the words to greet her. "So, ah, hey there, June," he said shakily.

"The fuck do you want?" June asked, clearly scrambling to appear imposing.

"I just- I, uh," Philip looked back over at his friends, who gave an enthusiastic wave, "I was uh," he babbled.

"You gonna say something or do I have to hit you?" Despite her threat, June didn't budge. Her teeth were bared and her lips quivered.

"Well, you know, I was uh-" His mind still panicked. "I saw you over here and I thought, well, that, you might want to, uhm-" Philip cursed at himself repeatedly. "I thought you might want to dance?" He winced and froze in place. The Hyena let out another strange cackle, prompting her to clasp her snout shut.

The two of them stood there like statues. June continued to let out more noises through her muzzle while she clutched at her dress. Philip merely went numb, with his mind deciding if he should be afraid for asking June or embarrassed for asking a girl. Whatever the case was, he didn't stop berating himself silently. A small part of him wished he recalled Hyena vocalizations from that bit in his textbook, so he would know what kind of pain to expect.

A furred hand grabbed his own. The human boy could only tighten his body more in preparation. "Not too hard," he whispered in fright. A jerk backwards made him open his eyes, where he saw he was being dragged to the center of the gym. Either he was about to be the laughing stock of the school, or he was actually going to dance. A few seconds later he was swung around in front of June and both of his hands were grasped by gentle, muscular paws.

Philip looked up at June, her angry facade was replaced by a nervous expression, her eyes looked at everything but the boy in her grasp. "Aren't you going to move?" she asked. Philip blinked and started to sway with the girl. In this close proximity he could see a little more of June and her physique. A furry, toned body colored in a coffee brown dotted with black spots and modest breasts filled out June's outfit. Philip had no idea what size her chest was, but it was enough to cause his libido to resurface. A black outline was clearly visible through her dress, most likely the spats she wore regularly.

What should he do next? "You're looking good tonight," he mindlessly said. The boy screamed silently again. His hands were squeezed briefly, which he was certain was a threat.

"You are too," she meekly replied. "I mean-" her tone changed aggressively. "Yeah, thanks," she mumbled.

That was... a surprise, actually. Philip only felt more empathetic for her. He started to wonder if anyone else had planned to dance with June, it wasn't as though she was lacking in friends. "Is your date late?" he asked earnestly. The larger girl glared at Philip angrily before she relaxed again. She shook her head and kept her sway with her partner. "Oh, sorry." That wasn't something he had ever expected to say to her, and he felt bizarre doing so.

"Well ah," Philip's throat became dry, "everyone else is- is- is- missing out." How much more of a moron could he be? June started to sway a little more energetically.

"Guys don't want to deal with a spotted bitch."

"I know you can be pretty harsh but," he didn't really have a statement to append to that, "but uhm."

"Not like that, idiot!" She pulled him closer. The close quarters didn't help his already raging hormones. "I don't have the right stuff." She huffed, annoyed. "Not the kind of stuff they want to fuck, anyways." Philip gulped nervously. His perverted mind already went to work, causing his heart to beat faster and faster. June not noticing his erection was added to his growing list of prayers.

"That's kinda... close minded?"

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"You're a smooth guy," she teased. "How come you don't have a girlfriend, dork?" Her regular demeanor began to return, bringing along with it her sly smile. Philip regretted having ever spoken to her, and now he was in her grasp. "Hey."

"Yes?" He looked up worriedly.

June leaned towards the boy's ear, still swaying along with him. "I can smell you. Down there." Her tongue caressed his ear, causing him to shudder. "You're an open minded guy, right?" It was getting harder for him to breathe. "Right?" June pressed her wet nose against him.

No. No. No. "Y-yeah?"

"Would you show me how open minded?"

Philip couldn't even formulate a proper verbal response, but his trembly nods were enough of an answer for the girl. With a grin, she yanked him along, off the dance floor, out of the gymnasium, and into the halls. The human didn't know where he was going, and really, he didn't care. An excited warmth erupted through his body in conjunction with the naughty thoughts that took control of his mind. If there were any protests that he once held, they had completely evaporated.

A loud bang pulled Philip back into reality. They passed through a door. A door with a clearly female sign on it. Tiled floor, stalls, mirrors. Yeah, he was in the girl's bathroom alright. June began knocking every stall door open and checking its interior. Once she was satisfied, she grabbed Philip and walked into one of the smaller stalls, smashing the door loudly behind them.

"Pants off," she demanded as she flung her dress off of her head. While Philip undid his trousers, he noticed June wore a stark white belly shirt underneath, which was instantly torn off to reveal her breasts. Round orbs topped off with dark brown nubs. The fur on them was slightly lighter than the rest of her body and lacked her spots. "Hurry up now." Philip nodded and went back to his task, removing his underwear along with his pants. His erection sprung out and stood stiffly at attention. "Not bad," she cooed with a teasing smile.

The Hyena girl hooked her thumbs into her spats. She hesitated a moment before pulling them down and stepping out of them. Her vagina wasn't exactly what Philip had expected, to say the least. It was like a hole positioned on a very similar fleshy appendage he had to his own. That wasn't to say he wasn't interested, but it definitely threw him for a loop since it was the first one he saw in person. June silently awaited his reaction. Philip looked up with determination. "So how does this work with you?"

The girl relaxed and pulled him closer. "Just rub against it. I need to," she let out a hot breath as she felt his cock push up against her, "get hornier." The boy obliged without a problem, rubbing the head of his dick against her alien entrance. It was a little coarse, but just the thought that he was getting ready to fuck June was more than enough to keep him aroused. Soon enough, her genitalia pushed into her, and Philip could feel her hole getting bigger.

"Now," she shuddered. The hyena girl grabbed his cock and forced it into her. He could feel her warm insides stretching out to accommodate his member. They both let out a relaxed sigh as the human pushed the length of his dick all the way into the Hyena. She laid back against the stall door and wrapped her arms around Philip. "Go," she whispered.

Philip gently rocked his hips back and forth, savoring the girl's unique feeling. He laid his head comfortably on her chest, enjoying not only its silky fur but also soft breasts. June started her own thrusts against her partner, not wanting to lay there limply. Grunts worked their way through her mouth, that gave way to moans, goading Philip on. He wasn't sure how well he was doing for his first time, but her moans were more than enough to please him.

"Faster," she urged. Philip quickened his motions, the stall squeaked in unison with his thrusts, only adding to the array of sounds of their lovemaking. The boy reached around to grab at the Hyena girl's plump rear, sinking his hands into them and forcing her ever closer to his frantic mating. That wasn't all he wanted to do, however. He lifted his head up and latched onto one of her nipples, eliciting a sharp gasp from June. "Not so hard," she moaned.

The human kept at his pace for a while, managing to stave off the orgasm his body so desperately wanted. "Faster," June sighed again.

"Can't," Philip struggled to say. The girl wasn't taking no for an answer. In seconds he was pushed along with her to the toilet, sitting down on top of it while June began to ride him.

"Now you can," she grunted. The Hyena braced her hands on the sides of the stall as she plunged onto Philip's twitching dick. Pleasure erupted at his groin in response to the girl's vigorous pace. The boy could only weakly push into her while she slammed back down onto him over and over. He soon joined her own moans.

June muffled him with her tongue, the two now expressing their pleasure through each other's mouths. Philip was far too exhausted to attempt any sort of kissing, but the girl's tongue explored every inch of his mouth. It was a curious taste for both of them, but not one they disliked. The Hyena girl's thinner tongue tickled and pleasured most of the boy's mouth, while his own lazily ran around her mouth.

Philip tried to talk through her mouth, but couldn't. He was nearing his orgasm and couldn't stop it. June kept pounding away at her partner, but noticed the small twitching that wriggled inside of her. She stopped mid-thrust and carefully slid the rest of his member into her, trying her best to squeeze around him. That was enough to set him off, shooting ropes of semen into her wet hole without end.

They stayed like that for a moment before June started up again. She pulled her lips away from her partner. "Now it's my turn," she quavered with every thrust down. Philip had no response. His dick was far beyond its limits, the orgasm left him spent, but it was still being assaulted again and again. The seed that coated the Hyena's insides dribbled down and out, warming both of their groins even more. June let out another ecstatic moan upon feeling the sticky cum traveled down her 'walls'.

It wasn't long until June had her own explosive orgasm. She dug her nails into the walls and loudly cursed, "Fuck!" Her hips bucked wildly before coming to a shaky stop. Her own fluids now made their way into the mess that coated their loins. "Fuck," she repeated. The two shared another long session of tired breathing before finally pulling away from one another.  
_____

With several bits of toilet paper and some water later, the two walked out of the bathroom hand in hand. June walked out, at least. Philip more or less stumbled out and kept going over the situation in his spinning head, trying to recreate the sensations. "Thanks," he slurred.

"Got one more dance in you?"

Philip tilted his head and slowly nodded. "Yeah, I think so," he replied.

The couple walked triumphantly back onto the dance floor without anyone noticing, aside from two persons at the sidelines. Philip drunkenly waved at his friends with a large grin and turned back to his newfound date.


End file.
